


A different high

by jackycleo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drugs, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackycleo/pseuds/jackycleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my amazing Mira<br/>...and because I wanted experiment with Stiles a bit.</p><p>The poem is from asofterworld.com and not mine.<br/>Stiles and Derek also don't belong to me.</p><p>If you notice any (grammar) mistakes, please let me know!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A different high

**Author's Note:**

> For my amazing Mira  
> ...and because I wanted experiment with Stiles a bit.
> 
> The poem is from asofterworld.com and not mine.  
> Stiles and Derek also don't belong to me.
> 
> If you notice any (grammar) mistakes, please let me know!

_"I can make you happier than he did." he says._

"Preferably in the head.”, he says and means it.  
He knows Derek had heard him. He doesn't even blink. Derek Hale just doesn't care.

Five weeks later Stiles still lies in his bed and whispers it: 'Preferably in the head.'. Asshole. Fucking asshole.  
His father doesn't know. He needed to go to another city, leaving Stiles alone for three weeks now.  
He had asked him if it was okay for him. He had worried a lot, had asked if this was something about Derek but no, of course it wasn't and no 'You don't have to worry. It's fine'.  
He had called every second day but now there seemed to have a few problems over there, so they talk less often. Same with Scott.  
Stiles doesn't care. He doesn't feel like talking anyway. He had found a better way to deal with all of this.  
He sits on the roof of their house and closes his eyes.  
Fuck Derek Hale. Fuck Derek fucking Hale and his horrible dark stubble which always scratched him when they kissed. Always too rough, too greedy. Wanting too much. Fuck his ridiculously stunning abs and biceps. Fuck 'Sorry, I can't stay the night.', fuck 'Sorry, but only because I enjoy fucking you doesn't mean I want us to spent more time than necessary with each other.'. Well that's not what he said (but meant). Fuck his stupid green eyes, lighting up every time he did him. Lighting up everytime they spent time with each other in general! He just shouldn't have said it out loud.  
Stiles lets out a sigh and takes two more pills.

_He laughs_   
_and flutters a bit,_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can contact me here or on tumblr (jackycleo.tumblr.com) :)!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
